The present invention relates to a waste oil removal apparatus and, more particularly, relates to a fail-safe apparatus for removal and storage of hazardous liquids.
The transfer and storage of waste oil or like hazardous liquid has resulted in environmentally dangerous spills. It is known to place a limit switch in a storage tank to indicate full capacity and it is also known to provide a containment means in the event of a leak. However a faulty switch or a poor connection from the switch to the control panel may result in a spill situation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the fail-safe removal and storage of hazardous liquids. It is desired that the system be fail-safe in that pumping will cease in the event of a leak detection in a storage tank or upon filling the storage tank to capacity. Also it is desirable that the system be provided with visual and audio modes for the reliable identification of full (i.e. 95% full) or leaking conditions.